1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an antenna for a plurality of radio services in the form of a dipole or monopole.
2. The Prior Art
Antennas of this type are known from German Patent DE 193 10 226 A1. The antenna described in this patent has a capacitive surface and an antenna conductor disposed substantially perpendicular relative to this surface. Together with the conductive base surface, and the decoupling of the signals as specified in this patent via the coupling conductor 15, an antenna in the form of a monopole is used. Its direction of polarization extends substantially perpendicular to the top capacity. By arranging slots in the top capacity, the latter becomes electrically divided, depending on the frequency, so that for a monopole operation with polarization oriented perpendicular to the top capacity, a plurality of radio services are obtained on the antenna. Antennas of this type thus have the limitation that their polarization is oriented perpendicular to the top capacity. Thus it is not possible in the present state of the art for one singular antenna to communicate with several vertically polarized mobile terrestrial telephone radio services. Thus, it is not possible even if this one antenna uses either single or multifrequency communication with satellite radio services, whether linear or circularly polarized.